Daybreak Thunder
The''' Daybreak Thunder''' is a Mech Armour piloted by Roxan and is a stronger version of the Galaxy Ash, first encountered in Stage 48 (Lv 70) and later re-encountered under Roxan at Stage 84 (Lv 179). Appearance First Form The Daybreak Thunder takes the form of an arcane-looking spacecraft shaped very much like a jet plane. Some distance behind the cockpit, there are 4 red jewels, 2 at each side. There are 3 similar, smaller jewels along the wings on each side. The Mech Armour has 2 engine compartments, with 2 big guns which can extend in front of them. On the wings, there is a smaller double-barreled gun on each side. Second Form After depleting the blue health bar, the Daybreak Thunder's engine sections, along with the large crystals and the wings, will expand to the sides, revealing a gatling gun under each jewel-studded section. The crystals on it also glow red now. These sections are apparently suspended by joints, although it is questionable how a single metal joint can support the weight of a whole engine, afterburner, wing and guns. Attacks First Form 1) The Daybreak Thunder will fire 2 streams of bullets each from its small wingtip-guns. These are aimed to the sides of the player. 2) The Daybreak Thunder will fire 5 bullets from the above guns, this time aimed at the player. 3) The Daybreak Thunder will fire 3 streams of bullets facing south, south-east and south-west from its cockpit. 4) The Daybreak Thunder will fire 3 large blue energy orbs facing south, south-east and south-west from its cockpit. 5) 'Signature Attack:'The ship will fire a stream of bullets due south from its 2 large guns while firing 3-4 shots from the same guns all facing southwards at different angles. After a while, the bullet stream will fluctuate and stop but the 3-4 shots will continue to be fired as two bursts of bullets marked in the player's direction are fired twice. 6) The Daybreak Thunder will fire an amount of easily destroyed missiles from its fuselage. Second Form 1) The Daybreak Thunder's orb attack is still unchanged, but with it firing them twice in a row. 2) The Daybreak Thunder will fire a spread of shots from its gatling guns. 3) 'Signature Attack:'The Daybreak Thunder will fire 3 streams from each of its big guns, each stream facing south, south-east and south-west respectively. After a while, those guns will go haywire and shoot around randomly. 4) The Daybreak Thunder will shoot a diamond-shaped formation of 12 bullets from its cockpit. 5) The Daybreak Thunder's missile attack is still unchanged. Strategies Daybreak Thunder attacks often blanket the screen and this can make it very difficult to dodge these bullets. Although they deal little damage, it is not surprising to be taking damage repeatedly as it's attacks are so difficult to avoid. Watch out for Daybreak Thunder's main attack in it's first phase, as if you choose to remain in the center of the ship, you will find yourself with less room to dodge the 3-4 shots it fires. When the stream of bullets stop, try and stay to the side of the screen so that you are able to dodge the two homing shots more easily. Do note that it can use this attack multiple times, making this attack very annoying to avoid. Make sure not to hit it's energy orbs, as they are a one-hit kill. It's second phase have seemingly near un-avoidable attacks, mainly it's two spread shots and it's 6 stream shots. These attacks are fast-moving and blanket the screen in seconds, with blindspots that are difficult to stay in. For it's two spread shots, try and fly through it's narrow opening when the two spread shots line up nicely. Be quick though, as this window is open only for a short time. It's 6 stream shots is perhaps the most difficult to avoid as it goes haywire towards the end of the attack, forcing you to use situational awareness to plot a path through the ever changing path of bullets. Stay within the two diamonds that are formed at the start of the attack, and be prepared to navigate through the last of it's bullets when it begins to be fired randomly. Daybreak Thunder can be quite terrifying, especially in it's second phase, with it's bullets covering a wide range and being somewhat unpredictable. However, it deals less damage per bullet than other ships and also has it's share of pathetic attacks, so remain confident, stay calm and face this ship down! Loadout Due to the increased difficulty in avoiding its attacks, regenerative or shielding armour is recommended, such as the Moonguard Magic and Moonlight Essence and its respective constituents. Maximum power output is recommended to finish the battle without suffering from attrition, and one is advised to conserve their Quantum Shields for the second half of the battle given the randomness and sheer number of bullets on-screen.Category:Daybreak Thunder Category:Galaxy Ash Category:Boss Category:Bosses Category:Boss Mode Category:Endless Mode Category:Virgo Category:Pegasus Category:Blade Category:Clark Category:Mech Armour Category:Boss Ships